Not Now
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: After years of being oblivious, she now knows what he means to her. And it took her a distinct memory of his death to realize the whole thing. Gray X OC. ONESHOT.


**Hi everybody, this is a one-shot from a parody of the Fairy Tail I was _still planning _to make. You know, the kind of parody where you put your OC in it and kind of twist the whole series a bit. Anyway, I hope you like it and I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. English is not my main** **language and I will take criticism but not flames. ****  
**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my character Bella Vargas and also just because her last name is the same with Lovino and Feliciano Vargas from Hetalia, does not mean she has anything to do with them. I just love their last name and I kinda want my OC to have Italian name. **

**A/N : Just a reminder, if you didn't take the hint in the story, Bella is stoic so whenever she says something (unless there are things like 'she blushes, "I love you") she will say things without much emotion. **

* * *

**Not Now**

King Toma's Great Banquet is a great way to celebrate a victory from a very gruesome battle. Everyone is enjoying the party very well. The atmosphere is very lively. Ichiya is currently on the stage, singing "that song" which brings confusion to everybody. Bacchus and Cana are in another drinking contest with Team Quatro Puppy cheering for them. Makarov is currently drinking with his old team, all the while expressing the joy for having to live long enough to be invited to the Royal Palace.

Bella, however, is currently leaning against one of the columns in the Palace, deep in thought. She, like everybody else, wears a formal gown for the occasion. And she, as usual, wears colourful clothing. A sleeveless dress without straps with the upper part coloured turquoise and a ruffled bottom that starts from her stomach and flows to the floor. The ruffled bottom has 5 layers, each layer longer than the previous layer. Each layer also has different colours. The first and the shortest layer is red, then followed by orange, then yellow, then light blue, then finally the longest is purple. Her wavy brown hair was up in half bun. She wears her usual colourful flowers bracelet. A flower necklace with turquoise stone petals adorned her neck. A pair of simple light blue stilettos completed her look.

Lucy, who had been talking to Hisui and currently looking for a suspiciously absent Dragon-slayer, sees her and immediately approaches the quiet girl.

"Hi, Bella, are you enjoying the party?" Lucy smiles.

Bella turns her gaze towards the Celestial Mage. Her face is always as usual, stoic. She shrugs, "I have yet been to such regal banquet for gratitude before. I have been to a similar to this, like a tribe's ceremonies, pretty much the same and that is to show gratitude for my effort in destroying their misfortunes in many of my missions. It seems different because we didn't need to wear dresses and dress robes in those events. So I conclude this is somewhat different, yes?"

Lucy smiles nervously, having to understand only some of what she said. She is still getting used to the stoic girl speaking with such boredom. "Yes, this is different and it is formal because of a King's presence which is why we wear formal clothing."

"I understood." Bella says then goes back to looking down and pondering.

Lucy looks at her with concern "Something wrong, Bella?"

"I am feeling rather uncomfortable. There is some disturbance I have encountered."

"Care to share?"

Bella looks at Lucy in the eyes enough to tell the blonde that she wants to be left alone. Lucy clears her throat before smiling nervously. "I think I am going to continue searching for Natsu. By the way, have you seen the idiot?"

"No."

"Ok, then." With that, she makes her exit.

Bella's olive green eyes turn to a certain raven-haired Mage. Currently, he is scarfing down food from the buffet table. He is also wearing a dress robe much like any other men in the room. For a while, she ponders whether or not to voice her inconvenience to him as he is one of her oldest friend and is secretly the source of her distress. She makes her way towards him and is about to address him when Juvia comes out of nowhere. She halts her steps and opts to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Gray, Juvia became Juvia 2.0" she smiles.

"Since when are you a machine?" Gray says, as usual whenever he is in a normal conversation with Juvia, with a bored tone.

"Juvia has undergone through many changes before, in both clothing and in personality. So, Juvia happily declares that Juvia is entering a new era."

Immediately afterwards, Gray steps out of the way as Juvia attempted to tackle him all the while proclaiming that she loves him.

"I don't." Gray says coldly, without noting the broken look from Juvia. "I am also entering a new era. I am going to honestly say no to stuff I don't like from now on."

Bella lifts one of her eyebrows. What happens next is out of her expectation.

"Ahhh you are wonderful, even when you criticize me."

"Whoa! The new version is a lot creepier." Gray says, freaking out.

Just then, Lyon's voice was heard by the trio. "You shouldn't say that Gray."

"Lyon." Gray greets his frienemy/rival.

He looks down, seemingly dejected. "Today I understood that Juvia's heart is not aimed at me." In the background a "You're late" was said by Toby and Yuka.

Gray then starts to look around. "But really, where is Natsu?"

Bella then took this chance to address the Ice Mage. "Gray."

Gray; along with Juvia and Lyon, turn his attention to the brunette. "Oh, Bells, you finally show up, huh?"

Bella only nods her head. She glances briefly at Juvia and Lyon before bringing her attention back to Gray. "I have something to discuss with you."

Juvia looks confused.

Lyon smiles thoughtfully.

And Gray nodded before taking her hand and leads her to one of the balconies.

Bella uncharacteristically blushes when she takes notice that she is currently holding Gray's hand. She used to be comfortable with this even though she felt sparks and discomfort in her stomach. Now, she knows and no longer brushes aside the certain feelings whenever she and Gray have their moments.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gray says when they reached the balcony.

Bella gulps and blushes even more. Gray, concerned, put his hand on her forehead. "You look flushed. Do you have a fever? Do you want me to take you home?"

"N-no!" She swats his hand away. Gray's eyes widened when he realizes that the great emotionless, completely calm and cold Bella Vargas stuttered.

Bella realized that she has just lost her usual demeanour, composes herself back before looking at Gray in the eyes.

"Some disturbance causes discomfort for me. It irks me to discuss the matter but I believe you have the right to know since you have taken a role in it."

"M-me?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence soon followed. Both have thoughts in their minds which they are dying to voice out.

Bella is the one who breaks the silence. "What were you about to say to Juvia? You know, during the battle."

Gray raises an eyebrow. "That? It's nothing important."

"So you no longer put your trust in me?"

"No! That's not it! It's nothing important. Besides, I already tell her when we were chatting before you came to me."

"Oh. May I have the privileges to know about it?" Bella enquires. Though she knows what he said to Juvia, she is suspicious there is something more than him telling her that he doesn't feel the same way.

Gray hesitated for a bit. "I told her that I don't love her."

"You might change your mind. She won't give up and she is not someone to be discouraged easily. I think, in time, you will grow attached to her." As much as each word kills her on the inside, she believes he should know Juvia's strong feelings for him.

"She is my friend and it's going to stay that way. Trust me, I won't change my mind." Gray says, looking very assured.

"And why is that?"

"That's…" Gray hesitates again, "…something I could tell when the time comes."

"You no longer trust—"

"No, Bella! Goddammit, I trust you! But like I said, not yet."

"I understood."

Another moment of silence befalls the two.

"I saw your death." Again, Bella is the one who breaks the silence.

Gray, puzzled, can only stuttered out a chocked 'what'.

"That is another thing that disturbs me. I… After the battle, I have a distinct memory of your death. I could have brushed it aside as a memory of a dream, but… In it, we were fighting Hatchlings and it couldn't have been a dream because I have yet encountered the Hatchlings before and—"

"I saw the same thing." Gray interrupts her.

"What?"

"I said I also saw my impending death and experienced a déjà vu during the battle. Don't worry, you're not alone." For the first time in their conversation, Gray smiles the usual smile he reserved for her.

"That's not the problem." Bella says quietly.

"What is?"

Bella hesitated before sighing heavily. "It's just that… things changed after that memory… for me at least."

Gray gives her a concern look. "What change, Bells?"

"It's just that…" Bella sighs, yet again. She then inhale and seems to brace herself for something. "I finally take notice of what you are to me."

Gray, again, chocked a 'what'.

"Natsu is someone I look up to, a role model. Erza is like an older sister I never have even though she doesn't really do girly things sometimes. Lucy, I couldn't trust her at first and she is rather annoying but she proves to be a great Celestial Mage, treating her celestial spirits very well, so I respect her very much. Wendy is the guild's little sister/daughter that I myself have also started to feel rather overprotective over. The others are not only guild mates but also family that I have already grew fond of."

"Me?"

Bella looks at him at him in the eyes again. "I can't put you in the same category as them. You are not my enemy, I assure you, you are my friend yet you are not my family like the others. At first, I believe you could replace my brother's position, to be the one to take care of me and someone I look up to. Believe me when I say you take care of me well but I can't feel the same way I felt for my brother to you. Nobody can replace what I feel for him. And I realize you are much more."

Her heart beats faster when she sees him shocked by her confession.

"Then, what am I?"

Bella yet again hesitates. A lot of thoughts go through her mind.

_I am comfortable to be with you_

_ Though at times, I can feel my stomach churning._

_ And I can feel a bit light-headed_

_ I can't think of a life without your presence_

_ Your strange habit is what keeps my life entertaining_

_ Your smile somehow gives me reassurance _

_ I can be selfish when it comes to you_

_ It causes me discomfort whenever you call Lucy or Erza cute_

_ Or whenever you warm up to Juvia_

_ I am brave when I think of you_

_ Sacrifice, especially when it comes to your safety, seems fine_

_ No enemy will stand in my way to make you feel protected_

_ I am human when I am with you_

_ Darkness that invaded me had been long gone_

_ And for that I want to give you my greatest gratitude_

_ I realize it now_

_ It was definitely not 'at first sight' thing_

_ It took years to develop such feelings_

_ And for that I am assured that…_

"I…"

Gray raises an eyebrow. "You…?"

Bella plays with her bracelet. She gazed at Gray and then the floor back and forth before exhaling and looks at him in the eyes. She has found her resolution.

"_Not now._"

"What?"

"I said not now. I am not ready yet." She has regained her usual stoic demeanour.

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

A beautiful smile grace Bella's face. "I am not strong enough."

This caught Gray off guard and he couldn't help but to feel stunned by the rare gesture. It is not often you see Bella smile, he realizes as blood rushes to his cheeks.

"When the time comes, and that is when I am ready to take your response to me, I will tell you. But right now, I know I can't bear to hear you when your answer is out of my expectation. I know darkness will loom over me again and you told me that was something you don't want to see because it pains you. And I hate to see you pained."

"Bella…"

Bella puts up a hand to silence him. "Please don't question me about this. I know what I am doing."

Gray regains his composure. "Ok, then. I do owe you an explanation as well, so that means we owe each other, right?"

"I agree."

A comfortable silence soon followed before Bella and Gray decided to go inside just in time to see the guilds fight over Yukino's Mage career. Gray joins in while Bella stays behind watching the interesting scene before her. The argument immediately turns into a full brawl when the masters decided to join as well. However, Aracadios made them cease their fight as he announces that the King will greet them as a gratitude for their effort in saving Fiore.

Silence befall the whole room but they however, becomes immediately shocked when Natsu, dressed up as the King, declared that he will take the new position as the King of Fiore. Aracadios demands The Garou Knights to deal with Natsu but was refused as they feel that they do not match when it comes to fight the troublesome Mage. Natsu continues bringing embarrassment to Fairy Tail all the while ignoring the mortified Makarov and the king's plea to give his crown back. Team Natsu can only sigh and a 'this is too much' came from Lucy.

Meanwhile, Bella, who stays at the background, snickers quietly at her friends' antic. She then noted that Gray seems to strip down his and now clad only in his pants. She gives him a secret genuine smile.

_I can't take rejection just yet _

_ I am not strong enough_

_ But when I am ready_

_ When I am no longer selfish _

_ I won't hesitate to say…_

"I love you, Gray." She whispers quietly.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
